percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Warm Fireplace
So I finally made the story for Chiyemi Sasaki. Chiyemi grew up in Japan until age eleven. She is now fourteen and needs to find something. It's almost as if she can see what she wants but it isn't within reach. Will she ever reach it? TATN / Thalia! 01:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. Let's get one thing straight before I tell you my mostly happy life's story. To you, nor anybody, am I 'that girl from Japan' or 'that girl that wishes she was really from Japan'. I get that enough. Oh, and no calling me super-nerd. So what I get straight A's? I can't help my intellect, can I? I walked through the halls, trying to pass for normal with make-up and other cosmetics clouding my real face. While all the other girls wore tight shirts and tiny skirts, I wore jeans and a sweat-shirt. It didn't matter what I wore. No guy would ever think about dating me. I went into history class, my favourite subject. I was probably the youngest ninth grader here. I had skipped a year, due to my parents' request. History class was the only thing that interested me, here at Goode High. I listened to Mr Ale drone on and on and on about the ancient Greek gods. I swear when he mentioned one of the goddesses he winked at me. I forget which goddesses it was though. I think her name started with an H or an A. Somehow, I knew that she related to Zeus. I shrugged off the thought and grabbed my notes. I shoved them into my binder and tossed that into my bag. I walked off to the cafeteria. Lunch. Was. A. Motherf*cking. Menace. No one sat near me. Ever. No one looked at me. Ever. No one talked to me. Ever. No one liked me. Ever. Sure I had one friend. But she was really annoying. She was like a puppy, always following me. I just ate my sandwich and listened to her drone endlessly on about some story she read and how inspiring it was. The sandwich was tasteless. Most people are probably wondering why I wasn't easting rice and sushi. Another thing. Repeat after me: CHIYEMI HATSU SASAKI IS ALLERGIC TO SUSHI!!! Want to ask me what it does? I barf it all up ten minutes after consuming it. I'd found this out when I was a little girl. When I got home, my parents told me something shocking that went with what I'd learned at school today. I was half-divine, half mortal. I was a demigod. One of my parents had cheated on the other. Chapter Two. My parents hate to tell me near the end of the year like this but they said they'd had to. Why not some one else? That had been my only thought. They wouldn't tell me if my Olympian parent was a god or goddess. Only that they were an Olympian. When school finally let out a week later, they told me of a Camp. Camp half-blood. It was where people like me went. Wait, there were people like me? Demigods? I knew of the ones in the myths but I thought the gods had given up their old bad habits. Apparently not. I packed for camp, summery things like shorts and t-shirts and sunblock. When I got there, other campers were arriving. There was this one girl who had a lustrous shade of red hair. She looked fairly awkward and fell into step beside me as we walked up the hill. "Hey. I'm Sarah. Who are you?" The friendly girl asked. "Chiyemi. Are you new?" I asked. "Pretty name. Yeah, I'm new. You?" "Uh-huh." We chatted for a little bit about ourselves and finally got across to camp. It was fairly big, had nice cabins, and looked normal. From the outside. From the inside, it was... amazing. Our first night, Sarah got claimed as a daughter of Hermes. She shared a cabin with a lot of hot guys and really pretty girls. I was stuck in the Hermes cabin too. Being unclaimed. I was treated like an alien, because I was the only from-Japan demigod at camp. Any other coloured ones had it in their blood, from way down the line. While I was left being from Japan. Sarah and I often talked until Travis Stoll, the head counsellor for the Hermes cabin had to put tape over our mouths. That had happened to us seven times already. We usually just ate it away and spat it out. By the end of a month, I still hadn't been claimed. We were all starting to worry that my parents were idiots and I didn't belong here. But I had gotten through the borders. When I was finally claimed, the whole camp went silent. Even the birds stopped singing. Chapter Three. When I looked, I knew. I had been claimed by someone so unexpected, the birds stopped and stared. We have smart birds at camp. It was almost unbelievable. She hadn't had a demigod child in hundreds of years. She hasn't even bore a divine child in a long time! Sarah started squealing about how we were related. It was nice, but I was still shocked. Was I technically... NO! I did not want to think about it. I got on with my day but my parentage still nagged my mind. Being so worried about all this made my day slower and my failures less embarrassing. Now I wasn't 'that Asian girl'. I was her daughter. Everyone always kind of whispered around me. I felt like I was standing in my underwear in front of them all when they did that. Why did they have to do that though? As I sat under a shady tree I wondered who my siblings were. Well, except for them, I bet you I had no demigod siblings. (A/N:: Am I holding back on something? Who here just wants to know her mum?) The only person other than Sarah that dared talk to me, was Percy Jackson. He was... Ew... I was technically a great-aunt, an aunt, a sister. And my mother was not any of the Olympians. She was... A Titaness. And now I was technically... I dared not think about it. "Hey, Chiyemi." Percy said, leaning against my tree. "Hi." I murmured shyly. "Who's your divine parent again? I remember it wasn't an Olympian..." "Don't rub it in." "Come, on won't you tell me?" "Fine." I paused, unsure of what I was about to say. "Well?" Percy prompted. "Rhea." Category:Family Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Angst Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character